


Truths and dares

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Category: miraculous LB and CN
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nino is bro, Truth, dares, i am sooooo bad at this, so is Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: When the class gathers at Alix’s house stuff goes down





	Truths and dares

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this first time posting on ao3 so sorry for any weird formatting I’m still figuring this out

3rd person POV 

The end of the school year was coming and everyone was at Alix’s house for a sleepover. The sun was starting to set when Truth or Dare started.  
“Rose, truth or dare?” Asked Alix.  
“Truth.”  
“Is it true that you and Prince Ali are a thing?” A severe blush was the only response.” I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Marinette, Truth or dare?” Rose eventually squeaked out.  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to take your hair out of its pig tails.”  
“Okay.” She did, and it left half of the boys staring at her (cough especially Adrien cough).  
“Alya, truth or dare?”She asked.  
“Dare.” She responded and Marinette whispered in her ear.  
“Fine.” Alya huffed. She marched over to to Nino and dragged him into the closet as Marinette set an alarm.  
“My work here is done.” She said with a smirk. “Anyway, who wants to go since Alya is a bit preoccupied.”  
“I’ll go.” Said Kim. “Adrien, truth or dare?”  
“Considering it’s you that’s asking, truth.” He responded.  
“Would you date anybody in our class?” Kim asked.  
“Yes.” Adrien responded immediately. Just then the timer for Alya’s Dare went off and her and Nino stumbled out. Their hair was disheveled and there was lip gloss on Nino’s check, but other than that they seemed okay.  
“Have fun?” Marinette asked smirking.  
“Shut up traitor.” Alya said, and Marinette laughed.  
“Anyways,” Nino asked.” what did we miss?”  
“Adrien would date someone in our class.” A mischievous look settled in Nino’s eyes. Hmmmm. He thought.  
“Marinette, truth or dare?” Adrien asked, changing the subject.  
“Truth.”  
“What did you dare Alya to do.”  
“To take her crush into the closet for ten minutes, and to kiss them for at least half of that.” Everyone laughed.  
“Nino, truth or dare.”  
“I’m not taking any chances. Truth.”  
“Are you glad that I dared Alya to do that?” Nino immediately flushed.  
“Why did I pick truth again?”  
He muttered. “Yes.”  
“What was that?” Marinette asked too innocently.  
“Yes.” Nino said, louder this time. Alya immediately flushed and Marinette smiled smugly.  
“Adrien, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” That’s when Nino got an idea, an idea of revenge.  
“Do you remember the truth tmhat Kim gave you?”  
“Yes?” Adrien responded slightly confused.  
“I dare you to kiss that girl.” Nino said with a smirk because he knew something the rest of them didn’t. He knew who Adrien had been thinking about.  
Adrien blushed and paled at the same time.  
“Everybody stand up.” Nino continued, “Close your eyes and when I tell him to kiss her, open your eyes.”  
Everybody closed their eyes and Chloe puckered her lips, positive that he was going to kiss her. Adrien silently moved toward the girl of his choosing.  
“Kiss them.” Nino said and everybody opened their eyes to a surprised but happy Marinette and Adrien pulling away. Everybody, but Chloe and Sabrina, cheered and Alya said,  
“IT’S ABOUT TIME!”  
Marinette just stood there for a second and then promptly fainted.  
“YOU BROKE HER!!!” Some one yelled.  
“I don’t understand, what did I do!?!” Adrien was so confused that Alya helped him out a bit.  
“You just gave her the third best day of her life.” She said.  
“Third?” Nino questioned.  
“Yes the first is the birth of her first kid and the second is her wedding day. Though, you’ll probably give her those to.” Alya laughed and Adrien just stared at her blankly while his blush steadily grew.


End file.
